1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desk assembly, more particularly to a desk assembly that includes a main desk and an auxiliary desk pivoted to the main desk through a pivot unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional desk assembly includes a main desk 11 and an auxiliary desk 13. The main desk 11 includes a main support leg unit 111 and a main desktop 112 mounted on the main support leg unit 111. The main desktop 112 cooperates with the main support leg unit 111 to define a knee space. The auxiliary desk 13 includes an auxiliary support leg unit 132 having two legs, and an auxiliary desktop 131 mounted on the auxiliary support leg unit 132. The auxiliary desk 13 further includes two casters 133 mounted on the legs of the auxiliary support leg unit 132, respectively.
The desk assembly further includes a sliding track assembly 12 having an outer rail 121 mounted on a bottom surface of the main desktop 112 of the main desk 11, and an inner rail 122 mounted on a peripheral edge portion of the auxiliary desktop 131 of the auxiliary desk 13. The inner rail 122 is slidably coupled to the outer rail 121 so as to permit sliding movement of the auxiliary desk 13 into and out of the knee space.
By virtue of the above construction, when the auxiliary desk 13 is not in use, the inner rail 122 can be moved into the outer rail 121 so as to accommodate the auxiliary desk 13 in the knee space. Hence, the space occupied by the desk assembly can be reduced. When the auxiliary desk 13 is in use, the inner rail 122 is moved out of the outer rail 121, and the auxiliary desk 13 extends out of the knee space so as to enlarge the available working area, i.e., the main desktop 112 plus the auxiliary desktop 131.
However, the sliding track assembly 12 generally has a complicated structure involving a plurality of metal elements, which results in a relatively high production cost.
Hence, there is a need in the art to provide a desk assembly having a main desk, and an auxiliary desk capable of being accommodated in and disposed out of the main desk through a simple and inexpensive engagement structure.